Avoiding you
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Takes place in Book 3 ep 2. Korra sees that Mako has been avoiding her ever since there break up. What will happen? *MAKORRA*


**Since the president banished Avatar Korra from Republic City because she couldn't get all the vines off all over the city. It wasn't her fault it was because of harmonic convergence so Korra decided to go with the others to the Earth Kingdom to find the new air benders and bring them back to Air Temple Island so they can master air bending and learn there closure. Korra saw Mako as he walked up to her not even making eye contact with her. **

"**Mako I'm so glad you're here" Korra said as she smiled. Mako wanted to grab her and kiss her when she said she was glad that he was here but they weren't together anymore as much as he wanted to do it he couldn't. **

"**Of course I'm here Korra, Avatar, Avatar Korra once I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you the avatar" Mako said without making eye contact with her. Korra gives him a weird look. **

"**Right the avatar thanks you for your loyal service Did you have any more leads?" Korra asked.**

"**There are reports of air benders popping all over the Earth Kingdom this has the villages on this map you guys should take it with you" Mako said as he handed Korra the map. **

"**Actually I was kinda hoping you could come too" Korra said.**

"**Really? Um I think it's better if I sat this one out" Mako said.**

"**I know things are weird since we broke up but you are a part of team avatar we can't do this without you" Korra said.**

"**I'm sorry I can't" Mako said while he walked away as Korra had a sad look on her face. Mako walked over to the Air Temple Island deck as he sat down. He can't even make eye contact with Korra because ever since they broke up Mako hasn't been himself. He hasn't slept well he can't eat very well. He pretty much is a mess ever since there break up. Bolin and even Asami have been trying to tell him to give up on her but he can't he's in love with her and the love he feels for her is stronger then what he felt for Asami. Korra notice Mako was sitting on the deck as she quickly walked over to him.**

"**Mako are you sure you don't want to go?" Korra asked. Mako wouldn't answer as he just stared at the water. Korra had realized Mako hasn't been himself since they broke up he's been avoiding her.**

"**Mako what's wrong with you? You have been avoiding me you are not even calling me my real name you been calling me Avatar Korra or just Avatar can you please tell me what's going on here?" Korra asked while confused. Mako didn't answer her as he stands up as he started walking away from Korra but she grabbed his arm.**

"**Mako the reason why you have been avoiding me is it because of our break up?" Korra asked. Mako made eye contact with her his face looked so sad. **

"**Yes it is the reason why I have been avoiding you" Mako replied. **

"**Look I know it's hard I don't like it ether but you know us doesn't work can't you just try to be friends with me?" Korra asked.**

"**Korra I can't be just friends with you it wouldn't be right since I'm still very much in love with you and I think it's best if we don't see each other" Mako said.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Korra asked.**

"**I mean I no longer want to be around you if you can't be mine again I think it's best if we never see each other ever again" Mako replied. **

"**Mako is that the way you really want it?" Korra asked.**

"**Yes" Mako replied. **

"**Ok then" Korra said as she ran away from him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to but he doesn't want to see her. She was hoping to be friends with him and that went awful. She walked over to the others while sad. **

"**Hey Korra where's my brother?" Bolin asked.**

"**He's not coming" Korra replied. **

"**What? Mako is not coming? Why?" Bolin asked.**

"**He still loves me very much that's why he keeps avoiding me. He told me he doesn't want to be just friends it would be too hard and he said he doesn't want to see me ever again" Korra replied. **

"**Whoa! He really loves you that much doesn't he?" Bolin asked.**

"**I guess he does" Korra agreed. **

"**Well do you still love him too?" Bolin asked.**

"**Of course I do but we don't work you don't understand Bolin!" Korra yelled while frustrated. Korra decided she wasn't going to give up on him going he is part of Team Avatar after all and it won't be the same without him there. She thinks he might be at his apartment since he goes there a lot when he's upset so she decided to walk there since it wasn't to war. She water bended as she landed in Republic City. **

**~Meanwhile~**

**Mako got to the front door of his apartment as he open the door and walked in as he quickly shut the door. He walked over to his bedroom as he took something out of his dresser it was a picture of him and her when they were still together. He sat on his bed while staring at the picture he remembered how happy they were on this day in the picture. He stops staring at the picture as he stared at a bison stuffed animal. Korra won it at the Southern Water Tribe festival. Korra got angry at him so she just gave it to him. Maybe she thought he threw it away but he didn't he kept it all this time. Both of the picture and the stuffed animal were very special to him because it made him think of his love. He would never give up on her he loves her way to much. His love was too strong for her that he kept those. He heard a knock on his door as he walked to the door to see who it was.**

"**Who is it?" Mako asked as he recognized her voice. **

"**It's me I know you said you didn't want to see me but it won't be the same without you because you are a part of Team Avatar I know it's hard being just friends when you still love me I still love you too you are my first love and only love it's just that our relationship was very difficult and that's why it didn't work can we just try to be friends please?" Korra asked. **

"**Korra I told you I can't I'm in love with you and it would be too hard. You have no idea how much I love you do you? I have kept both that picture we took together and that bison stuffed animal you won at the festival I kept both of them because they made me think of you and how much you mean to me. I have stared at the picture we took together for hours when I say I'm in love with you I really meant it" Mako said. Korra couldn't believe it he really did love her that much. She notices his front door wasn't locked as she opened it. At first she looked at him with almost tears in her eyes. **

"**Korra?" Mako said while confused he didn't know why she was just standing there. Korra ran to him and gave him a kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Mako was shocked by her sudden kiss but he stops being shocked as he melted into the kiss and was kissing her back. Korra needed to break for air as she let go of his lips. Mako wanted more as he pushes her gently to his apartment wall his lips finding hers in a very passionate kiss. They both let go as they both needed to break for air.**

"**I love you very much Mako. When I heard you said you meant it when you really loved me that much I couldn't help myself and kissed you you're the one for me. I love you" Korra said as she hugged him softly.**

"**I love you too Korra" Mako replied as he bend down and put his lips on hers as Korra started kiss back. They both let go once more. **

"**I really want to be with you but our relationship very difficult and I don't know what to do" Korra said while very disappointed. **

"**Will make it work Korra with me being a cop and as you as the avatar it was difficult for our relationship but will make it work this time" Mako said.**

"**Promise?" Korra asked.**

"**I promise" Mako replied. Korra smiled with joy as he said he will promise to make their relationship work.**

"**Does this mean you will come with us to the Earth Kingdom to find more air benders?" Korra asked.**

"**Yes I want to go with my now back together avatar girlfriend" Mako replied as he smiled.**

"**I'm so happy Mako" Korra said as she smiled at him back.**

"**I am too Korra" Mako replied as they gave one more kiss then walked outside while holding hands. **

"**What is taking Korra so long? We need to go now!" Tenzin called out while angry. **

"**There is Korra now and Mako too huh?" Bolin said while confused. He realized his brother and Korra were holding hands. **

"**What's going on here? Why are you two holding hands?" Bolin asked.**

"**We got back together" Mako replied. **

"**You what? Just now?" Bolin asked as they both nodded. **

"**You know you two are a very confusing couple you break up then you break up again make up your mind" Bolin said while annoyed.**

"**We both decided to make our relationship work no more break ups" Mako said as he and Korra smiled at each other. **

"**But I thought you guys broke up for good" Asami said while confused. **

"**We both thought so but our love was too strong that we didn't want to be apart" Korra replied. She was right they didn't want to be apart they loved each other too much to be just friends. True love always wins well maybe not for everyone but for them it won and they couldn't be even happier. **


End file.
